A love to Last
by Usagi Serenity Black Malfoy
Summary: Severus has a little sister, Serena, they are both is Slytherin. She's in a relationship with 'the enemy' a Gryffindor. Severus knows and helps keep it a secret.


Chapter 1: Introduction to Relationships 

----------------------------------

A young bubbly blonde was lying down outside on a roof under the stars. A man laid behind her, his greasy black hair spilled messily on the stone rooftop, reaching the back of his neck. She was using his stomach for a pillow as she read her book. They heard laughing and gave an inward groan. 

"Whatever James."

"Aww, come on Lilly. This isn't just benefiting me, but Sirius, Remus, and Peter too!"

"I don't see how, if you three would only pay attention in class we wouldn't have to sneak up here using your invisibility cloak."

"This is fun though Lilly, right guys?"

"We're all in 6th year, we've come up here every night and nobody is ever up here."

As soon as they stepped onto the lading they threw off the invisibility cloak. The five of them took a shocked gasp.

"Look Seve! Gryffindor's in Slytherin territory, we were right."

"Interesting. What are you five doing up here?"

"Studying for our Astronomy class." The blonde adolescent remarked rather snidely.

"What's it to you?" Growled the young man with black hair.

"Black, Lupin! Can we please not fight?"

"Back out of the way Usagi; I can handle them."

"So, what you're saying is that it's okay to wake up the entire school just 'cause you three want to have a fight?"

The six of them lapsed into silence. Serena, the blonde who had stopped the fight, felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see Sirius Black holding her arm. Her eyes softened slightly for a moment then looked disgusted.

"Can I speak to you?" He dragged her off behind the telescope platform.

"Sirius, you're hurting my arm. What are you. . ."

He covered her mouth with his. He placed his hands on the wall and pressed more against her; successfully pinning her against the wall and himself. Her arms encircled his neck bringing them even closer together. He placed his right hand on her hip and broke the kiss. He placed his forehead against hers.

"That's what I was doing. I didn't mean to hurt you, I've just been so frustrated."

"With what?"

"Keeping this, us, a secret. Do you have an idea how much self control it takes to keep from jumping up and hitting Lucius when he's kissing your and trying to swoon you, or when he's tutoring you at the lunch table, or in study hall?"

"Sirius, look at me." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You have nothing to jealous of." Serena hung her head placing it gently on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He asked, gently stroking her hair.

"Yes. Severus reminds him every night to not have any romantic feelings for me or he won't be responsible for anything bad that happens to him. Both of us know of his reputation, and I'm telling you right now, I will never or will ever have feelings of that inkling for him."

"Why do you have to be in Slytherin, why can't you be in Gryffindor?"

"Because that's where the hat put me. Now, how are Lilly and James coming along?"

"Okay I guess. James is still unsure of himself."

"What are you two doing?"

"Doing inappropriate things, I hope not for your sake Black."

"AHHH!" They jumped apart.

"Severus! Don't sneak up on us like that."

"Remus! Where is everyone?"

"They left a little while ago. Seems we all forgot our textbooks. What were you two doing?"

"Talking." Serena squeaked nervously while Sirius answered calmly.

"Of course you were." Severus answered smugly.

"It's hard to believe you two are siblings." Sirius leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"It's even harder to believe that you two are going out."

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair."

"How short?"

"What brought on that subject?"

"My hair is too long, it gets in the way of Quidditch games and someone always winds up pulling on my hair no matter the circumstance." She shot Remus and Sirius and angry look.

"Like this?" Severus tugged lightly on one of her pigtails.

"Ouch! Seve! See if I take your side against McGonagall and Dumbledore anymore." She turned her back to them.

"Come on Sere," Sirius wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder, "you know we're just picking with you."

"It might be funny to you but not to me."

"I'm sorry; so how short are you planning to cut your hair?"

"I don't' know, will you help me decide when we go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Sure, but who signed your form?"

"Special circumstance."

"What do you mean Severus?"

"Since I'm the only family Serenity here has left they allowed me to sign her form as well as my own."

"He signed it?"

"Yep. We get to go to Hogsmeade on an official school sponsored date!"

"Who's up here?" A shrill voice cut through the air form the stairwell.

"Crap. It's McGonagall." Serena mumbled.

"She'll murder us Sirius!"

"James took the invisibility cloak didn't he?" Remus gave a small nod.

"We have a note form Professor Heatherland. We just have to sign our names."

Severus handed the note to Sirius and Remus. They quickly scribbled their names down and handed the note back to Severus. While they hand been signing their names Serena had gotten her book and wand out and opened it to where there were in class. The three 6th years followed suit and got out their wands. McGonagall walked over to them, Dumbledore close behind her.

"What are you four doing out of your common rooms?"

"We have a note from Professor Heatherland to be tutored by Serena."

"May I see it?"

"Of course Professor." Severus pulled it out of his robes and handed it to McGonagall. She studied it for a minute before handing it to Dumbledore.

"Very well, don't stay out too late."

"Of course Headmaster." Serena smiled at him and began to 'explain' the lesson.

That's it for this chapter. I do not own anything! I sincerely mean that. I don't even own the computer that I'm typing this up on. Harry Potter and mates belong to J.K. Rowling. Sailor Moon belongs to the Japanese genius Naoko Takeuchi. Ja Ne. )(


End file.
